pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:PIKACHU
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 22:52 3 ago 2010 Ehmm... En cierta forma sí, ya que cuando estás dejando un mensaje, estás editando x3 ☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 01:43 5 ago 2010 (UTC) perdon pero en mi reality el desafio pokemon relity show, te pusiste como pikachu, pero ese pokemon ya estaba ocupado, porfavor elije otro ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 22:02 4 sep 2010 (UTC) para la fan de la mier** (bueno eso creo pq siempre dices mier**) QUISIERA QUE FUERAS A POKECUENTOSVIDAS.WIKIA PQ ERES MUY CHISTOSA Y ERES COMO LA HERMANA Q NUNCA TUBE QUE SIEMPRE DICE MIER** JA 02:44 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Ohayoo!!~~ Ohayooooooooo!!~~ Nyuuuuuuuu siiiiipp :3 y mesprit wuju *¬* aunqe tambien adoro a latias, espeon, umbreon, kirlia, riolu, pichu, mesprit... *¬*! Los amo a todos! Menos algunos -,- Nyuuuu oki x3... Tu seras... Pikachunshitoquita! (?) мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 00:38 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro =D Me encantaría ser tu amiga ^^Diana8 11:35 10 oct 2010 (UTC)Diana8 top secret xD (grl)§۞♥$Andrea$♥۞§(grl)Im_the_drama_queen_(note) [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$♥۞§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 03:35 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ... quieres ser mi amiga? (Si aceptas ponme a swampert)JA 02:28 20 oct 2010 (UTC) OYEE por que me borrastes mi fakemon D= , siy o no te hice nada .... me duele mucho eh pasado toda la noche en eso T-T y ahora tengoq ue comensar oye ademas ahora no pudo habla rpor chat que me bloqueastes o algo asi ???[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:47 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola y perdon Siento no haber contestado antes pero como no firmaste no estaba segura de si eras tu (si me he equivocado y no eres tu definitivamente soy tonta por confundirme -.-) Bueno si me gustaria ser tu amiga y me alegro de que te gusten mis videos [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 21:21 17 dic 2010 (UTC) oye en calle pokemon me puedo enamorar de lyserg? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 15:56 23 dic 2010 (UTC) O________________________________________________________O O__________________O OMG ASDDAAFDDFDFDAf!!! Pikaaaaaaachuuuuuu!!! gomennsaii no vi tu mensaje en tu discu desde hace meses OWO gomensaii perdoname me decapitare por ello T3T (?) claro qe qiero ser tu amiga :D y shii ponme un pichu x33 sayonara! ^o^~ Loca me llaman... ¡Porque yo soy una Matryoshka! acaso iremos a una randevouz? 19:29 11 ene 2011 (UTC) holaa! quieres ser mi amigaa!! :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:11 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Holas! Quieres ser mi amiga? =3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 00:12 21 mar 2011 (UTC) oka :D tu ponme un mew y yo que pokemon te pongo? Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:49 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Ponme... A Vaporeon! que Poke te pongo a ti? =33 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 01:22 21 mar 2011 (UTC) :3 No ocurre nada n.n zαтѕυηє мιкυ 21:10 10 abr 2011 (UTC)